The End Of Seriousness?
The End of Seriousness?, also known as Serious Sing-Along 2 is the eleventh episode of FruityTales and the second sing along video. This episode is set in after the events of Madame Green Tomato. Plot In the previous episode (Madame Green Tomato), Reznov Celery had replace Serious Songs with Harry with "Lover Songs with Mr. Morty" since the previous serious song (The Song of the Chipmunks) was deemed too serious and confusing. Sometime after this event, on a snowy night, Harry goes to Jimmy’s ice cream parlor, in a state of sadness over the new change, and gives himself an ice cream headache after drowning his sorrows in ice cream sundaes. Inside the ice cream parlor, Jimmy, the proprietor of the establishment, is cleaning some plates. After a couple of flashbacks showing what happened ever since Harry messed up while performing "The Song Of The Chipmunks", Harry suddenly starts tossing and turning in great stress, which catches Jimmy’s attention, before he goes to see what's wrong with Harry and has no alternative but to sedate him, before the scene then cuts to the FruityTales Theme Song. After the theme song, Jimmy is able to snap Harry out of his stress after sedating him, saying that he "really had him worried there for a minute" and asks him if he's okay. Harry replies that he's okay. Jimmy then asks Harry if he can get him anything, but Harry says that he doesn't need anything. Jimmy then asks Harry if he wants to talk about it, before Harry then turns his attention to a jukebox, asking if it works. Jimmy confirms that it works, before Harry tells Jimmy to press G11, before explaining about how he was performing "The Song Of The Chipmunks", when it got messed up. Timmy pushes G11 on the jukebox like Harry says, which is "The Song Of The Chipmunks" (from "John And The Bigger Wall!"). After the song ends, Jimmy laughs, but stops when he sees Harry glaring at him, obviously angry that Jimmy would laugh at something that Harry messed up in doing. Jimmy then realizes what he did before saying that that's gotta hurt, before Harry says that it wasn't his fault and that the Photo Hut mixed up his slides. Jimmy tries to assure Harry that it's not the end of the world just because he messed up on a song. After Jimmy says this, a mysterious man in a trench coat, followed by a woman wearing a red dress and a red wig, enters the ice cream parlor. However, the man's face is obscured by the turned-up collar of his coat, before he places his briefcase on the counter. Jimmy then tells the man and the woman that he'll be with them in a minute, before he goes back to the jukebox and pushes a few more buttons it, to which the jukebox then plays "Promised Town" (from "John And The Bigger Wall!"), "Good Morning, Jason" (from "Racket, Shacket and Ben"), and "The Thanklessness Song" (from "Madame Green Tomato"). After "The Thanklessness Song" ends, Harry is now even down than ever, before he starts downheartedly singing "Highway of Hell" with all hope lost, while Jimmy notes that he put up the wrong song then goes back to the jukebox once again. While this is going on, the mysterious man is at first stern about this, but becomes mildly sympathetic once he sees how Harry feels. Timmy then brings up more songs on the jukebox, which are "Keep Running" (from "John And The Bigger Wall!"), "Great Things Too!" (from "Doug and the Giant Lemon"), and "Stuff-Anywhere Rap" (from "Madame Green Tomato"). After "Stuff-Anywhere Rap" ends, Jimmy laughs at seeing two of the Stuff Anywhere salesmen falling down on their heads while bungee-jumping. Harry is still not cheered up, and when Jimmy wants to know why Harry is so down in the dumps, the mysterious man then reveals himself as Reznov, saying that he'll tell him what's going on. Harry is surprised when he sees that Reznov has come, before becoming very steaming angry. Reznov then approaches the jukebox declaring that this will clear this up, then makes silly faces at Harry, who copies him and brings up "My Veggie Burger", causing Harry to give off a Big "NOT!". After "My Veggie Burger" ends, Jimmy is both shocked and appalled that Reznov would do something like that to Harry, saying that he'd be in the same position if someone took his songs away. Reznov tries to explain himself, while Jimmy can only give him a rather scornful look. Reznov then opens up the briefcase that he had brought with him, before he opens it up, revealing a bunch of papers. Archibald takes out one paper and reads from it, revealing that 164,588 fans have posted a petition, stating that "Serious Songs with Harry" be brought back and that Reznov should forgive and forget the "Song Of The Chipmunks" incident. Among the people that signed the petition are the entire population of Caracas, Venezuela and someone has 7.3 Earthquake. Reznov then hops up on the counter and delivers a rousing speech about how the world should know that it's not the end of seriousness, but actually that seriousness has just begun, before he falls off the counter, while Harry, Jimmy, and Lovey look down to see if he's okay. Reznov then picks himself up, before telling Harry to try not to be too serious. Harry is overjoyed that he got his Serious Songs back, before he puts one of his shapey songs into the jukebox, which then plays the then-brand new Serious Song "The Crying Lawman of the East". Songs * FruityTales Theme Song * The Song of the Chipmunks (from John And The Bigger Wall!) * The Promise Town (from John And The Bigger Wall!) * Good Morning Jason (from (Lawrence, Aiden, and James) * The Thanklessness Song (from Madame Green Tomato) * Keep Running (from John And The Bigger Wall!) * Great Things, Too (from Doug and the Giant Lemon) * Stuff-Anywhere Suite (from Madame Green Tomato) * My Veggie Burger (from Madame Green Tomato) * The Crying Lawman of the East Trivia * This episode is based on "The Song of the Chipmunks" incident that happened in John And The Bigger Wall! * A waffle cone is ice cream in a waffle cone. * A push-up is frozen yogurt (usually orange flavored) in a small tube with a stick. You push the treat with a stick. * This is the first episode to use snow effects. * This marks the no last appearance of Lovey to date. * This marks the first instance Moose Lake is mentioned, and would become a later running gag in the series. This is also the first time someone screamed a Big "NOT!". * The suitcase was designed by Daniel Lopez. He actually wanted to put a machine gun as a joke, but the idea was declined. * The chipmunk drawing on the cartons are probably done by Daniel as well, as they resemble his art style from the Chipmunk song. * There were two scripts that were included on the DVD. They're both the same, except Jimmy was an ice cream bar tender instead of a soda jerk and there was no scene between the "Thanklessness Song" and "Great Things Too" in the alternative one. * The Lyrick Studios VHS release changed the title card to say "The End of Seriousness?: More Really Serious Songs!". However, the DVD release retained the original "Serious Sing-Along 2: The End of Seriousness?" title card from the Word Entertainment VHS release. * This show was first released on DVD in 2004 as part of The Complete Serious Song Collection. It was given a separate DVD release on September 18, 2007. * The settings menu shows Harry with Barbara Dolphin, even though that song's not in the DVD. * Harry asks Jimmy if Leek Two and Three got hurt in the song, even though 1. Jimmy wasn't in that episode, and 2. Harry was there watching them and should have known what happened. * The rain suddenly stops after Archibald opens his suitcase. * Although not a goof, there are some shots where Harry seen without his tooth. * In the DVD-Rom section, it shows pictures from Ghost Is Bigger and The Toothbrush Song, but those songs are on the video. * The number G-7 could be referring either to the seventh episode of FruityTales (excluding the ones between Doug and Boy-Harry since they don't include the countertop), or the seventh Serious Song in the entire series. * As stated by Mark Nawrocki, the opening scene of Jimmy’s restaurant is a spoof of a painting with a similar scene called Nighthawks. * G7 was the button combination used in the 1998 film "Dirty Work". * Foto Hut (Photo Hut) was a photography chain that started in 1972. * Jimmy’s "Wanna talk about it?" would be echoed again. * In a similar note, Archibald would say "It's all my fault, I'm the one to blame!" again. * Moose Lake would later be the location of the children's museum in Minnesota Peel. Goofs * When Harry tells Jimmy to play G7, there's some black from the snow animation on Harry. Category:Episodes